Solo él me entiende
by chesire96
Summary: Canadá asiste a una reunión pero parece que nadie le presta atención, ni dentro ni fuera de las sala... Bueno, no todo el mundo...


**Advertencia****: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Este fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Canadá, por lo que está narrado en primera persona. **

**Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.**

Y de nuevo esta sensación de vacío, de que hay un abismo a mi alrededor que no me deja llegar a los demás. Y de nuevo, nadie me escucha y todos me ignoran.

Me encuentro en una reunión, ahora le toca hablar a Inglaterra pero mi hermano le ha interrumpido con unas de sus "fantásticas" ideas. Tengo la mano levantada desde hace rato, esperando a que me lleguen a dar el turno de hablar pero el momento no llega y me canso de tener el brazo en alto. Estoy harto de escuchar a mi hermano que ahora no para de gritar junto con Arthur y nadie intenta evitarlo porque saben que es imposible, como siempre.

Cuando las cosas se calman y continuamos con la reunión la mayoría de la gente está casi dormida. Aprovecho ese momento de silencio, en el que la gente puede escucharme y gritó, pero que se den cuenta de que tengo la mano en alto, que tengo una propuesta magnífica…

Si alguien me escucha no me hecha cuenta. Los que estaban dormidos continúan dormidos. Los que estaban hablando entre ellos siguen sin siquiera mirarme. Pasamos a otro tema, olvidando mi propuesta y pasando por alto mi mano en alto. Me canso y dejo de prestar atención de los pocos minutos que quedan para el final de esta pesadilla. Me arrellano en el sillón y voy recogiendo mis cosas.

Cuando termino, Alemania da por finalizada la reunión y la gente empieza a irse. Me levanto, y con todas mis cosas en el maletín, salgo y me dirijo a los ascensores. Uno está a punto de irse, Estados unidos va en él, le gritó, empiezo a correr para que las puertas no se cierren pero llego demasiado tarde y nadie intenta evitar que el ascensor se vaya y yo no pueda entrar.

Suspiro ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que nadie me preste atención? ¿Les he molestado y por eso me hacen el vacío? ¿O todo esto es imaginación mía y hay alguna lógica respuesta para justificar este comportamiento hacia mí?

Los siguientes ascensores van llegando pero se llenan hasta que ni una mosca cabe en ellos y tengo que esperar a otro. Ya solo quedo yo, solo, esperando a un ascensor, sin nadie más con quien hablar. Por fin, el pitido que me avisa de que el ascensor ha llegado suena. Lentamente me subo y marco la última planta. Las puertas se están cerrando, lentamente. Incluso el ascensor está en contra mía, no quiere que llegue lo antes posible a mi habitación, que me de una ducha caliente y relajante. Y es entonces cuando lo veo. Francia vienes corriendo hacia las puertas y parece agobiado, ni siquiera puede gritarme que me espere. Como acto reflejo le doy al botón para que se abran las puertas. El francés entra como un huracán en el pequeño cubículo y luego se desploma en el suelo, agotado.

- Gracias… Matthew…- me dice entrecortadamente, casi sin aliento.

Vuelvo a marcar la última planta y las puertas se cierran. Un leve movimiento y empezamos a bajar, casi en silencio, solo interrumpido por la agitada respiración de Francia. Logra ponerse en pie y me sonríe. Él es el anfitrión esta vez y se ha tenido que quedar más tiempo arreglando unas cosas. Nunca creí que hubiera estado tanto tiempo esperando…

- ¿Todavía no te habías ido? Creía que todo el mundo se había ido…- Ya está calmado y me sonríe con esa sonrisa tan típica suya.- ¿No me estarías esperando?- Se ríe como si hubiera contado un chiste pero no se ríe de mi, si no de su ocurrencia.

- No, he tenido que esperar hasta este ascensor, los otros iban llenos…

- Jo~ A mí me gustaba más la idea de que me habías esperado…- Su tono de voz es infantil pero algo hace que mis mejillas se tiñan de rojo ante esas palabras.

- Lo siento pero no es así, Francia- logro decir, apenas un audible susurro. Pero me escucha y coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza. Me revuelve un poco el pelo y baja su mano delicadamente por mi mejilla, haciendo que me ponga aún más colorado, y la termina dejando debajo de mi mentón, sosteniendo mi cara.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Francia, mi nombre es Francis…- Aparto la vista de sus ojos azules, cohibido por estas palabras. Intento bajar la cabeza pero no puedo, su mano me hace alzar la cabeza y volver a mirarlo a los ojos.- Tienes ojeras, _mon amour…_ ¿No descansas bien?

Me pierdo en su mirada, es amable y considerado conmigo, no me ignora y se preocupa por mí. Sonrío, aunque no le cuento nada de las pesadillas que me visitan cada noche, impidiéndome descansar apropiadamente.

- No es nada… Francis- Me lo tengo que pensar un poco y como recompensa recibo una amplia sonrisa.- Solo necesito llegar al hotel y descansar un poco… Hoy he madrugado un poco- le miento. Se que se preocupa por mí pero no pienso preocuparle por unas tontas pesadillas.

- ¿El hotel? No necesitas ningún hotel, siempre tendrás abiertas las puertas de mi casa. Cancela esa habitación y ven a mi casa. Prepararé para cenar la quiche lorraine que tanto te gusta… Venga, hazlo por mí~.

Sonrío porque parece un niño pequeño intentando convencer a su madre de que le compre un juguete. Asiento y me abraza, parece que me ha echado de meno tanto como yo a él. Le devuelvo el abrazo pero me aparto de él en cuanto las puertas se abren. Pasa una mano por mi cintura y así vamos hasta la salida del edificio. Para un taxi casi al instante, como por arte de magia y vamos a mi hotel, a recoger mis maletas. No entra en la habitación se ha quedado abajo, arreglando mi cancelación de la reserva.

Cuando llego a recepción él sigue hablando con el recepcionista. Le escucho hablar francés tan fluidamente que me da envidia. Aunque fue él mismo el que me enseñó hablar francés, yo no tengo esa facilidad y esa soltura hablando. Finalmente, consigue que la expresión del recepcionista se relaje y mientras el empleado teclea en el ordenador, Francia se gira y me busca. Me sonríe cariñosamente al verme pero se tiene que girar casi al instante porque el recepcionista reclama su atención.

Cuando llega a mi lado me agarra por los hombros y salimos, riéndonos del escaso gusto de decoración del hotel. Pide un taxi que nos lleva casi volando por las calles, saltándose varios semáforos en rojo y casi atropellando a una ancianita que esta pasando por el paso de peatones. No me sorprende en absoluto cuando mientras conduce menciona que es de Pisa ¡Todos los italianos son tan locos al conducir!

A pesar de todos los riesgos, llegamos sanos y a salvo a la mansión del francés. Bajamos y mientras Francia paga, yo me paseo por los cuidados jardines de la casa. Las fuentes y ese estilo para los setos es muy común en él, El casa aparenta ser igual que cuando yo vivía allí.

Francia llegó a mi lado y me abrazó por la espalda, pegándose mucho a mí.

- ¿Me has echado de menos todo este tiempo?- Su voz suena como un ronroneo. Sé la respuesta que quiere que le de pero me empieza a latir tan rápido el corazón que no me salen las palabras.

- C-claro que s-sí- mi tartamudeo es muy evidente y se aleja un poco de mí pero no deja de abrazarme. Consigo respirar profundamente y relajarme.- Parece que todo sigue igual…

- Todo sigue igual- sentenció.- A penas tengo tiempo de comprarme ropa nueva… ¿Cómo me voy a entretener a cambiar la apariencia de mi casa?- Me va conduciendo hasta las escalinatas que llevan a la entrada, allí espera la ama de llaves.

Se acerca a nosotros lentamente y me arrebata de las manos mi única maleta y mi maletín. Muy educadamente me informa de que los dejara en la habitación de invitados. Se marcha y nos deja solos. Francis me tiene que dejar de abrazar para subir las escaleras, pero en cuanto subimos el último escalón se vuelve a enganchar a mí y no me vuelve a soltar para nada.

En algún momento llega la ama de llaves. Francia le da el día libre y ella se marcha, dándole las gracias una y mil veces y recordándole que puede llamarla cuando sea por si necesita algo.

Cuando estamos solos se quita la chaqueta, y se afloja la corbata. Yo le imito y le sigo hasta la cocina. Me siento en una silla, justo enfrente de los fogones y le observo cocinar. Es como ver un espectáculo, lo hace con gracia y con tanta facilidad que parece igual de fácil que respirar. Se remanga la camisa hasta los codos y empieza a freír, a rehogar. Parece todo tan fácil que me descubro a mí mismo ensimismado observándole cocinar. De pequeño me pasaba lo mismo. Cuando mete la quiche en el horno se sienta a mi lado y me da una copa de vino. Brindamos y bebo un pequeño sorbo.

- Esta corbata es nueva- sostiene entre sus manos mi corbata. Asiento y sonrió levemente. Él es la única persona que llegaría a darse cuenta de eso.- Y ahora que te veo bien y tranquilamente, puedo decir que todo combina ala perfección. Un gran sentido del gusto.

- Tuve al mejor profesor- le respondo. Noto que el vino me está soltando un poco la lengua pero me da igual, pocas cosas puedo decir que él no sepa.

Me sonríe y me da unas palmaditas en el hombro. Parece que le ha gustado mi respuesta porque me sirve un poco más de vino. El horno suena y se pone en pie. Coge las manoplas y saca con cuidado la quiche del horno. El olor a queso y bacon inunda la habitación. Se me hace la boca agua pero sé que tiene que enfriarse un poco, así que le doy un largo sorbo a mi copa. Corta dos trozos y los sirve en platos. Me los pone delante, aunque sabemos que tenemos que esperar un poco más.

Seguimos hablando, sobre cosas triviales, si importancia alguna. El vino me empieza a hacer efecto y él lo nota. Me pongo colorado cuando me empieza a preguntar sobre cosas más importantes y privadas.

- Bueno- se lleva un trozo de quiche a la boca,- ¿qué tal te van las cosas con tu hermano?- Por la expresión que pongo debe de adivinar que no me gusta mucho hablar de ello, así que cambia de tema rápidamente, volviendo a las preguntas sin importancia.

Francis es el único que me escucha, mi hermano dejó de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Él es el único que me entiende y me comprende. Pero sé que no soy el centro de su vida y que no puede estar pendiente de mí siempre.

- ¡Y ahora vamos con el postre!- Parece muy contento y adivino el por qué. Seguro que tiene una sorpresa para mí. Espero a que llegue a mi lado con un pequeño plato.

Es simple, no tiene ningún tipo de decoración, lo que es muy extraño en él. Sólo un pequeño bizcocho de chocolate. Se queda a mi lado y me mira expectante, espera a que le de una valoración. Cojo el tenedor y lo pincho lentamente. Corto un trozo y cuando voy a coger el trozo de bizcocho, del interior sale chocolate fundido.

Me río, normalmente no le haría pero el vino se me ha subido demasiado a la cabeza. Francis parece contento con mi respuesta y se sienta enfrente, viendo como me termino el postre. Él tiene que estar lleno porque no come nada. Termino y me retira el plato rápidamente. Parece muy contento mientras friega los platos. Termina y me señala la puerta. Me levanto y le sigo hasta la habitación de invitados pero él me agarra del brazo y me conduce hasta la su habitación. Le miro interrogante pero solo me hace entrar.

- Puedes ducharte aquí. En seguida te traigo tu maleta para que cojas tu ropa para cambiarte.

Se aleja por el pasillo en penumbra y entro en el cuarto. Es tan grande como siempre pero está más decorado que de costumbre. Tiene muchos cuadros en las paredes y noto como me sonrojo al ver un cuadro. Puede que lo haya dibujado él, se le da bien y reconozco sus pinceladas. Ese soy yo… De pequeño, tanto que no recuerdo el columpio de madera en el que estoy sentado. Parece que en ese entonces mi sonrisa era mucho más grande que ahora…

- Yo mismo te construí ese columpio- su voz suena muy cerca de mi oído y me sobresalto.

Abro la maleta y busco el pijama. Le doy las gracias y entro en baño. Me doy una ducha rápida con agua caliente que me relaja y solo me hace más consciente de que las pesadillas me quitarán pronto esta sensación de relax.

Cuando salgo Francia me está esperando sentado en la cama. Da unas palmaditas en el colchón a su lado. Le entiendo y me siento a su lado. Todo está en silencio y a oscuras y ninguno de los dos quiere romperlo. Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, estoy cansado y cierro los ojos.

No sé en qué momento me quedo dormido. Pero e despierto relajado y somnoliento, entre las brumas de los sueños. Estoy en la cama de Francis, tapado con la sábana hasta la cintura. Él está a mi lado, abrazándome, como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a ir.

- ¿Ya estás despierto, _mon petit garçon?_- Su voz es un susurro y me hace despertarme del todo.

- _Oui_- mi voz está ronca por lo que trago un poco de saliva.

Por fin he dormido más de dos horas seguidas sin que las pesadillas me atosiguen. Todo gracias a él. Me giró y le miro a los ojos. Esos bonitos ojos azules como el mar que ven mis cambios y me distinguen entre la multitud.

- Te he echado mucho de manos, _mon amour_- su voz es tan lenta que la sorpresa es el doble de grande.- Llevo sin dormir tranquilo muchas noches, pensando cómo estarías, si tú también me echarías de menos.

Esas palabras no son normales en él pero me hacen sentirme bien. Me siento diferente porque sé que puede que sea al único al que Francis le dice esas palabras. Me abrazo más a él y me da un beso en la frente.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

Sus labios buscan los míos y nos fundimos en un beso largo y lento. Muy dulce. Desde ahora sé que podré dormir tranquilamente porque él estará a mi lado y se preocupará por mí por cualquier tontería. Porque más de una vez me ha asegurado que una parte de su corazón me pertenece y yo sé que el mío le pertenece por completo. Las pesadillas no me atormentarán más porque ya no estoy solo. Francis no me dejará solo.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Pensáis que ****Francia ha cambiado completamente? ¿Qué él no es así? Pues lo siento mucho pero su amor por Matthew es incondicional y es como un padre para él por lo que pienso que con él se controla un poco más… Aunque, ¿quien no piensa que después de todo esto ya que está en su habitación llegue a pasar algo más que besos y abrazos? xD **

**Por eso, si os gusta esta nueva faceta de Francis (o no os gusta nada), espero que me lo hagáis saber. Dejad algún review. Espero que os haya gustado y que no os hayáis aburrido a mitad del fic. Gracias por leerlo hasta el final.**

**Nos vemos~~**


End file.
